decent into chaos
by genripper
Summary: A break from normal seed fic, it will take the dark side of the characters and bring them out and domanate there lives. Its kira's plan to now after all of there sacrifices to distroy all of humanity as they currently know it.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this will be my first real attempt at a multi-chapter fic. I decided to break from the norm and make this one a very dark one. The charters of seed will deffently break from there traditional roles and dive into there dark sides that are really under deveolped in the series and in fics.

I would appreacte review as i go, also please cheak back from time to time as i add chapters my time to write right now is limited so i applogize now if there is long delays

hope you enjoy.

* * *

Decent in to chaos, chapter one

Both wars were over. All the tyrants of the world were killed and defeated. Still the world hadn't changed, they still bickered and still found petty things to fight over. What was the all of our sacrifices for? Why did all of our friends have to die? What the hell was it all for? Where we wrong? Could it be that all those we fought against were right? This was the sum that humanity could achieve?

We eventually concluded that we could no longer fight to save humanity. You cant save a world that doesn't want to be saved. So we will make them want to unite together. We have now chosen to destroy all that we have fought to create.

Oh I know it's a slap in the face to our friend and comrades, but we were wrong to think we could create a lasting peace but merely trying to patch together humanity. While we don't believe all of the ideals held by the fanatics. They got that much right, the rest we must fill in the blanks

I will never forget the look on athrun's face when I told him how I felt and my plan. He only asked me one simple question. "If we destroy humanity as we know it, who will help shape and rebuild it" I told him the people will they must unite together to defeat us. It will give them a common goal. Make them responsible for either giving in or rising up to defeat us and why.

Then I paused and looked at him and blinked, then his words rang in my head "_we_"

I had to ask him, what did you mean we? I'm not asking you to go along with this.

He told me that he agreed with me, he too has seen the world fail to change and had had enough.

Kira, I cant live in the world full of lies, hate, and deceitful intentions. Please let me accompany you into this….this decent in to chaos you have decided to take


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Decent into chaos chapter 2

I was dumb struck by what he said. "this decent into chaos" . But it is over whelming true. I am pitching the plan to destroy the world we had created, I must be mad. Yes I think that's is exactly what has happened I have become as mad as la cuerset. Yes even now I can hear his words from our final battle ringing in my ears.

…….kira……

Huh? What? Athrun I was……just…….

Your not crazy kira, at least not to me. I have heard your mutterings watching the news and in your sleep. I have had the same feelings for a long time, I think you know that. I think you have known that since the beginning of the last war.

Yea, I suspected we all harbored those feelings to some degree. it's a part of us that we have to hide and control.

Not anymore, it is those very feelings we must use and unleash to accomplish what your proposing. Our dark side we keep locked away only to be known by our selves and close friends. The part of us that when we look in the mirror and see that glint in our own eyes, and quickly look away knowing it marks the truth of what lies beneath.

Oh athrun….have we really become those we fought against, even hated

No!!! we are simply taking a lesson in stride that both they and humanity has been trying to tell us for a long time….there can be no peace with great sacrifice. The world has yet to become tired by the sacrifices thus far. We will now correct there blindness towards what there doing to each other. Now I think we need to and see who else we can find to help us..

Help us? Athrun I wasn't even expecting you to help me, I just felt I owed you and explanation.

Well my brilliant friend even the best of us need a hand, supplies, and Intel. Haven't you learned anything from our encounters into the depths of hell.

I simply smiled, nodded and we left to go see some old friends and worst of all, we need to speak to our wives.


	3. chapter 2

Decent into chaos cpt 3

Have you two lost your fucking minds? We fought two wars and are trying to make the world livable and now all of a sudden you two want to go and destroy it all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cagailli…..

No athrun, I know I married you for better or worse not for better or pure god damn insanity.

That's enough cagalli, lacus said

Kira, I understand your frustrations, and athrun I understand your loyalty but neither of you have to do this. There must be a better way to address the issues your talking about.

Its not just about loyalty. I am doing this of my own free will. I agree with kira, and I agree with his plan. Are we insane? I think the answer is humanity insane for still fighting over petty shit after being handed peace and there future on a silver platter.

Athrun after all this time I would have thought…..

What athrun and I are trying to tell you is simply that we love you. We cant stand the fact that we have to live like outcasts "for the good of our worlds while we rebuild". If they simply are going to rebuild the same world than what's the point? And lacus I know that you wanted to start to have children, how can I think to begin to make a family when they will only end up being drawn into conflicts started long before they were even born.

There stunned silence and look of complete surprise was all athrun and kira needed.

Cagailli, lacus….your both so important in both of our lives. I know that deep down you have had these same thoughts. We aren't asking you to go along with this or us, but we had to at least tell you what we are doing and why we feel we must do it.

They looked at each other and simply smiled

Not go along with you, we have stood by each other in far worse situations said lacus.

Besides we have always been interested what lies deep down behind inside that you two keep locked away, laughed cagailli

I think its time that we call so old friends for a few favors. Said athrun

Oh I did that along time ago. Kira said only to be matched with stunned and puzzled faces


End file.
